


When the Day Came

by MishaCollinsFan



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013), Original Work
Genre: Deppression, Engagement, Growing through the years, I ean it's kind of about Dane and Daniel, Kind of mine but also not, M/M, No Sexual Content, None of the characters are mine any way, Not Lucien and Allen, for school, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaCollinsFan/pseuds/MishaCollinsFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually  a school project I was really happy with.<br/>Loosely based on Kill Your Darlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Came

His name was Allen, and he had just about had enough. Enough of the hurt and the blame. Enough of waking up in the morning and having to try and just make it through the day. He hated the way people looked at him when he walked down the halls, or through his house. He hated how people talked to him, and how they treated him. In his dreams they stood above him tall and dark like shadows, pure white teeth almost blinding in a nonexistent light, curved into a sharp smile. Fingers would point at him, laughter from far and near. Bags became a permanent residence under his eyes, and hunger was a thing of the past. The clothes that once fit him properly now loose on his lanky limbs. His life seemed to be a never ending montage about a sad boy on repeat, slow songs with sad lyrics playing in his head whenever he thought things may just get better.

His name was Lucien, and his heart hurt too. Headphones lived in his ears, music was always there for him. The notes touched his heart, the words nesting in his mind. He felt alright when the beat came rushing through the bits of plastic. He suffered frequent mood swings. He could go from a sobbing stuttering mess to an angry soul, not thinking twice before throwing his fist into a wall, or throwing a chair across the room. These seemed to be the only things he felt anymore. Drowning in negativity, he just didn't know anymore. Grades slipped from his grasp, attendance pushing him to his knees in more doubt and sorrow. Everything multiplied itself over and over. He had dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of.

Jean clad legs swung themselves over the end of the cliff. Sand crumbled and fell in clumps to the waves below. The dark blues and blacks mixed prettily with the whites of the smashing body of water. Blonde hair flew across a still face, blue eyes gazing over the water in the distance. The shadow of a tall aging light house fell over his body as a heavy cloud covered the sun. Lucien’s small hands pulled at the grass attached to the ground, and watched it fall over the edge, landing and drowning in the depths of the cold water. White plastic strings covered the wires leading up to his ears, playing a somewhat upbeat tune through his headphones. His soft, barely used voice hummed along with the beat in his throat. Any human passing by might question how he hadn't gone def by now. At seventeen and a half, Lucien didn't really worry about his sense of hearing. The sun peaked back out from over the clouds, but sunk down slowly over the horizon, casting an orange-ish glow onto the water that smeared itself all over. His fingers gripped the blades of grass again and he pulled at it, sniffling and letting them fall down to the water. He kicked his legs and let them swing to a stop, continuing his actions with the grass pulling while humming to the song. _Drown me out, after all of this pain you won't see me. Drown me now, through the fire and the smoke you can breathe me. Drown me out._ The voice rang clear in his mind, echoing of the walls, and he clenched his fists in the grass, squeezing his eyes shut as a sob racked his body. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face in his knees, biting his lip to try and conceal his uncontrollable sobbing.

The bench wasn't very comfortable at all. A sharp pain stabbed at Allen’s backside as he shifted his position on the fading blue park bench. His eyes had fallen on a boy walking next to the cliff, and they wouldn’t let him look away. His sweater sleeves loose on his arms, and ran to the middle of his hands. Jeans that were meant to be tight saged on his waist, and headphones hanging from his ears. Allen had no clue what to make of him. He seemed very sad. He decided to just watch for a while, and see what would happen. The boy sat at the edge of the cliff, where grass folds over the abrupt stop from the wind, and just sits. He pulled his phone out every once in a while to change the song, Allen assumed, but that was pretty much it. He took a deep breath and stood up, yanking up his pants and pulling down his shirt. His heart leapt out of his chest, as he put one foot in front of the other, although he stopped when he noticed the boy curl in on himself. If Allen didn’t think he was small before, then he sure as hell did now. As he continued further from the bench, and closer to the boy, he picked up on the sobbing, and as his body came into a better focus, his shaking was evident. Allen’s speed picked up, his long legs getting him to the boy quickly.He reached out for him, and hesitated. His bony fingers curling into his hand. He let them fall loose before letting his hand come to a rest on his shoulder when he knelt down. The blonde froze and turned quickly, his legs coming undone and they hung off the ledge again. Allen smiled softly and sat down beside him. A beautiful friendship bloomed out of the situation by the sea. Allen soon learned about the boy, whose name was Lucien. An odd name, he had thought at first, but soon came accustomed to it, along with hours of sitting by the shore, on benches and in the grass, even sometimes on rocks and the sand, with him. Growing used to Lucien’s blaring music wasn’t much of a challenge, though their taste in melodies did very. Allen quite liked just sitting beside him when he had his headphones in, and didn’t mind the lack of conversation one bit. Fast forward ten years, and Lucien still doesn't know a thing about Allen other than his name, even though he’s pretty sure Allen knows a lot about him. For his twenty seventh birthday, which Lucien didn’t even recall telling him the date of, Allen brought him a box. Wrapped in a bright red and a pretty light blue bow. Lucien had taken one of his headphones out, and took the neatly wrapped box gently from Allen’s grasp. His eyes never left it as he sat down in the grass at the cliff they met at. For minutes Aleen just stood there, watching Lucien watch the box, before he gently pushed it into his sweater pocket and mumbled “Thank you.” Allen sat down beside him and just looked over the water, and smiled slightly when Lucien’s head came to rest on his shoulder. He waited a long time to open the box. Allen got better slowly, but surely. His frequent visits with Lucien giving him something to look forward to. Within ten years, he started to put on weight, and felt he had something to smile about. He spent every waking moment thinking about Lucien. About his small smiles that he shoots Allen’s way when he spies him crossing the clearing towards him, or the way he brushes his hair out of his face when the breeze that beaches always have comes a little stronger than usual. He no longer felt like everyone hated him, and he didn’t want Lucien to feel that way either. Allen made sure he did everything in his power to help Lucien feel as best he could. Lucien would never say it. Not to anyone. But he was truly grateful Allen came that day when he was seventeen and a half. He was happy, that even though he did absolutely nothing for Allen, and that Allen did everything he could for him, that he stuck around. For seventy years, Allen stayed by his side, and didn’t even know anything about why he was the way he was. But he managed to find out things like the fact that he hated the smell of the beach, but put up with it because he liked to see the sun set over the water, and would sit and wait for the sun to set for hours. As he laid down on his bed, raspy breaths echoing through the room, once blonde hair now turned grey, blowing in the warm breeze from the slightly ajar window across the room, he store at the ceiling. Thinking about everything and nothing at all. Memories flood through his mind, of silent laughter and shoulder bumps by the ocean with Allen. His mind wandering through all the corners of the most faded thoughts. Every single feature of every single day coming back and flooding his mind. Images flashed of him and his best friend in his mind’s eye. The day Allen gave him a box. On his twenty seventh birthday. The memory sent a jolt of something, he couldn’t tell, up his spine, and he reached over with a trembling, leathery skinned arm. His wobbly fingers landed softly on the handle to the drawer of his mahogany bedside table. The dark swirls of the wood suddenly vibrant to him. He curled his fingers loosely around the handle and pulled as hard as he could, which wasn’t very hard. The drawer came loose and swiftly came out of it’s shelter, revealing it’s contents. In the middle, laid his Ipod. The machine carried his only comfort, until he met Allen of course, since he was thirteen. His life revolved around the thing, hooked up to the white headphones he held so dear. Right then, they had been wrapped around it, the battery fully charged but not used. Lucien grasped it in his hand, and a small smile came into play on his face instead of the cold dark emptiness that had been playing the fields for so long before. He unraveled the cords from the thing slowly, and pushed the buds into his ears. Shaky fingers clicked on the device, and opened the music application. He scrolled through for a moment, and gave up on picking his favorite bad, opting for shuffling all of the songs. He laid back and let the music flow in one ear and echo in his mind. His smile faltered when the song switched, remembering the day Allen had showed it to him. On that day he was especially sad, and he remembers the exact way the waves hit the rocks that day, hallow and viscous. You were that foundation, never gonna be another one, no. I followed, so taken. So conditioned I could never let go. Then sorrow, then sickness. Then the shock when you flipped it on me. His nose stung as he felt the corners of his eyes dampen. No, you can tell ‘em all now. I don’t back up, I don’t back down. I don't fold up, and I don’t bow. I don’t roll over, don’t know how. I don’t care where the enemies are. Can’t be stopped, all I know; go hard. Won't ever figure out how I got this far. Only he could. Lucien knew why he had gotten that far. He knew it was because of Allen. But Allen was gone, had died the year before. Next was a pen and a pad of paper, that he left where they were as tear fell down his face. His hand brushed up against the small box he had received from Allen all those years ago. The paper yellowing and more fragile than it was when he was twenty seven. He brought it up to his face to examine it more closely. The faded red still looked pretty to him. He took a deep breath as he pulled the blue bow off gently, and tore into the red covering the unknown. The paper fell away from his grasp, and he sniffled at the small velvet box he was holding in his hands. He sat up as quickly as an eighty odd year old could, and lifted the top to the box. Music still flowed through his headphones, and his chest felt heavy when his eyes fell on the small golden band that was hugged tightly inside. his hand came flying up to his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Allen and Lucien were meant to be together.


End file.
